


The Last King

by busket



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 09:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busket/pseuds/busket
Summary: Zelda and Urbosa talk about men.





	The Last King

Zelda and Urbosa sat together on balcony just outside Urbosa’s bedroom in the Gerudo Palace. The desert was bathed in violet light as dusk turned to dark, and the two of them watched the town below as it settled into the night. Vah Naboris already was already sleeping silently in the desert; a well deserved break from being piloted, Zelda thought.

“What a strange and wonderful idea; a city with no men…” She mused. “Urbosa, I had a question. Of course you can’t help that no men are born to the Gerudo, but why are they banned from the city?”

“Because they’re terrible!” She laughed. “Maybe you haven’t seen the men that gather around Kara Kara Bazaar, slobbering over themselves like dogs over steak? Hylian voe hear of a proud culture of strong and beautiful women, and they assume that we’re all for their taking! This way, our vai can live their own lives without worrying about being consumed by the desires of men. Those who want to start a family are welcome to go and start one.” Urbosa said.

“Would you ever want to start a family, Urbosa?” Zelda asked. “Have you ever been in love?”

Urbosa smiled softly at the young girl. “I have. But that time of my life has passed. I’m far too devoted to the Gerudo to try and find love again, especially not to a man.”

Zelda thought for a moment. “Okay, a hypothetical, then.” she said. “What if there was a Gerudo man, the first one ever, and he was your age? Would you consider a family, then?”

Urbosa’s smile fell, and she turned to look out across the moonlit sand dunes. “No. I wouldn’t.” She said. “And he wouldn’t be the first.”

Zelda’s eyes widened at this revelation and she touched Urbosa’s shoulder to recapture her attention. “You mean there’s been Gerudo men before? That’s amazing, have you ever met one?”

“No, no that was far before my time.” Urbosa answered, turning back to the princess. “How would you like to go on a ride on Naboris? Doesn’t that sound fun?” she stood up to leave, but the princess stayed put.

“Were they as common as Hylian men are? Why did they disappear? Why haven’t I heard about this?” Zelda rattled off her questions.

Urbosa sighed. She had said too much, it was her own mistake to not expect Zelda, ever curious and inquisitive, to not press further. She sat back down next to her. “What I’m going to tell you is a secret, alright Zelda?” Urbosa said. “It’s a long hidden secret that could hurt the Gerudo if it comes back to light. Promise me you won’t speak of it”

Zelda nodded. “I promise.”

“The truth is, a very long time ago a man was born into the Gerudo once every 100 years or so. Back then, our culture was much more steeped in mysticism and spirituality than it is today, and so, the mere rarity of the occurrence had them convinced that it was divine. Every man that has been born into the Gerudo became their king.”

“That’s a bit silly, I’ve never heard of a gender based monarchy.” Zelda said. “Though, I’m sure some would say it’s no different than a familial based one...Did they make good kings at least?”

“I’m sure most of them did.” Urbosa said. “A tradition like that doesn't survive unless it does some good, and for a large portion of our history, that tradition thrived. Kings lived and died, new kings were born and raised, and it continued like that for many thousands of years. Until, the very last king of the Gerudo came to be.”

Zelda looked at Urbosa, completely spellbound by her tale. “The last...why was he the last?”

“I can’t say. Divine intervention, perhaps.” She said. “This man, the last king...I don’t know if he had just been raised to be spoiled and selfish, and those rotten traits twisted into cruelty and greed as he gained more power; or if there is such thing as innate and inherent evil, but he single-handedly brought our people to ruin in his lust for domination.” Zelda was quiet, so Urbosa continued. “He approached Hyrule castle with a lie, a promise for peace and mutual prosperity. He went back on his word, and he killed your ancestors in order to steal the divine gift given to the royal family.”

“Do you mean…?” Zelda whispered.

“Yes.” Urbosa said, taking Zelda’s hands in her own. “He sought to steal that very power that has been passed to you, over these hundreds of thousands of years. He failed of course, but he only got close because he too possessed a similar, god given power. Yet, he wanted more. He drove himself to madness, warping himself into a monster with his own avarice.”

“Urbosa?” Zelda asked. “Tell me his name.”

She smiled wearily. “Why, does this story sound familiar to you?” Urbosa said. “His name was Ganondorf. That is the very same as the Calamity Ganon that we Champions are destined to face at some point in our lifetimes.”

Zelda pulled her hands away and turned, looking down at the stone floor, anxious. Urbosa placed a gentle hand on her back and moved closer. 

“Oh, little bird...don’t be afraid.” She said. “It has been defeated and sealed away time and time again. I know the responsibility you hold is frightening, but you won’t be any different. We’re all here for you.”

“No, that’s not...that’s not entirely it.” Zelda said, quietly. “I am afraid, but I didn’t know that something so horrible could have once been...a man. I didn’t know that could happen to someone; I always assumed it was just a mindless, empty beast.”

“It is now, that’s all that matters.” Urbosa said, leaning over and giving her a hug. “Don’t dwell on it, Zelda. I never should have told you such an awful story.”

The princess turned back to look Urbosa in the eyes. “Do you think he’s ever felt remorse for what he’s done? Maybe he’s too far gone now but...do you think he would have ever apologized, if he could?” She said. “It must be such a painful existence, not being able to feel anything but hatred and malice. I feel sorry for him.”

Urbosa stared back at Zelda for a brief moment, then smiled softly at her again. “Always full of surprises, little bird.” She said. “Here I thought I had scared you with a horrible story, and you show compassion for the monster. Your kindness truly knows no bounds; you’re just like your mother.”

Zelda leaned into Urbosa and let herself be held there by her, safe in her strong arms. “...Do you think he is too far gone, after all? Is there any humanity left, anything that could be reasoned with?”

“...No, I don’t think there is.” Urbosa spoke bluntly. “That creature is hundreds of thousands of years old, now. I think any shred of humanity has long since been burned away.” Zelda didn’t respond, and Urbosa could tell that she was disappointed by this answer. “...But, I could be wrong. After all, there has to be a reason that the gods only give the power to seal it away, and not to kill it.” She said, reaching down to squeeze Zelda’s palm again. “Maybe they know something that we don’t. Maybe, somewhere deep inside, there is still a man in there, and maybe someday, he’ll be saved, too. But, promise me that you won’t let that concern you. Your destiny is difficult as it is, and you can’t save someone who doesn’t want to be saved.”

Urbosa couldn’t see her face, but she felt Zelda’s body relax slightly in her arms, and her small hand squeeze hers, back.

“I promise.”


End file.
